Lionceau de Perse
by Madelight
Summary: "Oh, alors vos femmes doivent être ivres quand vous leur payez une visite… ? Je vois. Le Lion de Perse serait donc un lionceau dans la chambre ?"


**Cette publication est une traduction de la fanfiction **Cub of Persia ?** de **_Yeahthathappens – _**ce n'est pas un nouveau travail, donc n'allez pas m'arracher la tête parce que je ne publie pas de nouveaux chapitres pour mes fanfics commencées. Cette traduction a été faite il y a environ deux ans, mais l'auteur ne passant pas régulièrement sur le site, je n'ai eu sa confirmation de publication que cette semaine.**

**Petite précision anecdotique : l'auteur fait un jeu de mot avec le mot "Cub" qui en anglais signifie aussi bien lionceau/ourson/tigron/chiot, que gamin/morveux...**

* * *

_**Notes De Yeaththathappens :**_

**_J'étais assez déçue de constater le peu de fanfictions lemons du pairing Dastan/Tamina : c'est ce qui m'a amenée à écrire cette histoire, dans l'espoir d'inspirer d'autres auteurs à en écrire à leur tour. L'histoire débute deux semaines après la fin du film._**

**_Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun élément du monde de Prince Of Persia. (dommage…)_**

* * *

Tamina laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand la dernière de ses servantes quitta la chambre. Elles avaient été réticentes, évidemment, mais elle souhaitait prendre son bain elle-même. Après s'être délestée des habits de voyage qu'elle avait porté durant les derniers jours, Tamina laissa son pied s'introduire dans le large bassin d'eau fumante qui l'attendait, satisfaite d'autant de commodité. Aucun doute que Dastan apparaitrait incessamment, bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore décidé de quelle manière elle l'accueillerait.

_Mari ou non, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil s'il imagine que je lui tomberais dans les bras comme une épouse soumise, après tout ce que lui et ses Perses m'ont fait traverser !_, pensa-t-elle avec un air contrarié. _D'abord, ils envahissent ma Cité, puis ils me demandent ma confiance, uniquement pour en abuser!_

Le souvenir de sa nuit de noce ne fit qu'aggraver son humeur…

- Serait-ce un sourire, que j'aperçois ?, railla Dastan avec un rictus.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient assis sur une estrade au centre de la grand-salle du palais. Les Perses et les Alamutiens créaient une animation joyeuse autour d'eux, mangeant et buvant pour célébrer leur nouvelle union. Le Roi Sharaman était lui-aussi assis sur une tribune, accompagné du Haut Prêtre du Temple. Les deux hommes semblaient engagés dans une profonde et passionnante discussion philosophique. Les princes Tus et Garsiv riaient grassement avec quelques membres de la garde princière Alamutienne, partageant sans aucun doute d'une humeur légère les expériences de leur dernière bataille commune.

Tamina souleva un sourcil à l'intention de son nouvel _époux._

_-_ Un effet de lumière, je vous l'assure, marmonna-t-elle en buvant son vin à petites gorgées. Peut-être avez-vous trop bu.

- Vous trop peu, visiblement, cingla-t-il.

Tamina se tourna vers lui avec un regard éloquent.

- Oh, alors vos femmes doivent être ivres quand vous leur payez une visite… ? Je vois. Le _Lion de Perse_ serait-il donc un lionceau dans la chambre ?

Dastan rit de bon cœur. Les quelques jours passés depuis leur première rencontre – la soirée où il était devenu le «conquérant et le sauveur» de sa Cité – et tout au long de leurs fréquentes joutes verbales, elle s'était rendue compte à quel point ils se correspondaient.

Assez curieusement, elle avait réalisé à travers leurs prises de bec qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus sa compagnie. Elle savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas : elle le connaissait à peine. Cependant, il avait déjoué la mise à sac de sa Cité par son propre oncle aux funestes intentions, et leur union garantirait le salut de son peuple. Pourtant… elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être suspicieuse concernant le retour de sa Dague.

Le souffle chaud près de son oreille arracha Tamina de ses pensées.

- Je serais très heureux de vous prouver le contraire ce soir, Princesse…, murmura Dastan.

Une brusque chaleur s'empara de ses joues. Ses entrailles se serrèrent à la sensation du baiser que ses lèvres déposaient au creux de son cou, juste en dessous de son oreille.

- En fait, je crois que nous en serions _tous les deux_ très heureux…

Mais avant que Tamina n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, la salle avait sombré dans le chaos.

Tamina frissonna. Elle commença à faire mousser les huiles parfumées sur son corps, comme pour l'en purifier des horribles souvenirs engendrés par l'attaque des Hassanssin. Ils étaient sortis de nulle-part, halés de nuages de fumée sombre. Dastan avait bondi comme s'il avait été sobre tout au long de la nuit, déviant de vifs coups d'épée plusieurs pointes mortelles destinées au buste de la jeune fille. Les Princes Tus et Garsiv hurlaient des ordres et se livraient à la défense de leur père et du Haut Prêtre. Dastan entraina Tamina hors de la grand-salle avant qu'elle n'ait pu se livrer à d'autres observations. Dans le couloir, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Jasmine, une prêtresse du Temple.

- Princesse !, l'interpella-t-elle.

Dastan dressa son épée dans un geste défensif mais l'abaissa aussitôt lorsqu'il reconnut les vêtements de la femme. Tamina retrouva enfin sa contenance, initialement noyée dans la peur qu'avait engendrée l'attaque. La jeune fille se précipita alors vers l'autre femme.

- Jasmine ! Qu'est-ce que…-

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter !

La prêtresse tira une longue et mince besace rouge de sa ceinture et la déposa dans les mains de la Princesse.

- Les gardes du Temple ont été dépassés par le nombre de leurs adversaires ! Raj a toutefois eu le temps de cacher la…

Les yeux de Jasmine se figèrent sur Dastan. Il grogna de frustration et attrapa la bourse, y ôtant la Dague.

- Partez et allez vous cacher, Prêtresse ! Je protègerai mon épouse et la Dague avec ma vie, je vous en fais serment !

- Dastan !

Il savait.

Tamina serra ses poings avec la force de la frustration. Elle avait suspecté qu'il comprenait l'importance de la Dague dès le moment où il la lui avait rendue, au moment de sa demande en mariage, et pourtant elle lui avait donné le bénéfice du doute ! Et bien qu'elle sache que ce sentiment de trahison était légèrement irrationnel, elle n'était pas du tout prête à pardonner son _époux _d'avoir négligé de l'informer non seulement de sa connaissance de son Ordre sacré, mais également de tout un autre laps temps qu'il aurait effacé en usant des pouvoirs du Sablier.

_Et d'avoir attendu que l'on fuie des mercenaires meurtriers pour m'informer de la corruption actuelle de mon propre Temple ! Oh, et n'oublions pas qu'il a ENCORE utilisé la Dague !_

Ils étaient restés dans la Vallée des Esclaves pendant deux jours, après avoir passé environ le même laps de temps à traverser le désert afin d'échapper aux Hassanssins. Dastan avait rapidement suborné le Sheikh Amar – un magnat parieur – et ses disciples chahuteurs, et en avait fait ses amis d'une manière ou d'une autre en à peine quelques heures. Tamina s'adressait à lui uniquement par insultes ou regards furibonds, ce qui causait l'amusement du Sheikh et de Seso, son compagnon Ngbaka.

Elle lui avait fait confiance et bien qu'il ne lui ait – sagement – point révélé le _«temps perdu»_ pour ne pas bousculer ses sentiments envers lui, Tamina ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'il l'avait épousée uniquement pour que la Perse ait accès aux pouvoirs de la Dague.

- Oh, vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement croire ça !, avait maugréé Dastan avec exaspération. Elle avait toutefois perçu la déception dans ses mots.

- Vous m'avez donné des raisons d'envisager le contraire, Prince !, cracha-t-elle avant de se détourner de lui.

Sheikh Amar leur avait fait don d'une chambre dans son prétendu «palais» : cette dernière donnait vue sur le petit marché de la vallée. «Parfait pour les amoureux en lune de miel !» avait-t-il déclaré moqueusement. Bien qu'elle fut énervée, se tenant sur le balcon et observant à travers l'obscurité la place du marché en contrebas, ornée de ses nombreuses lanternes et halée d'une musique exotique, Tamina ressentit malgré elle l'ambiance romantique qu'avait raillée le Sheikh.

- J'avais pourtant songé que c'était évident pour une observatrice telle que vous, murmura Dastan, venant se placer à côté d'elle.

Et ce qu'il dit était vrai. Dastan ne cherchait pas à lui dissimuler ses émotions, mais à ce moment très précis, elle désirait être en colère contre lui.

- Des nouvelles de vos frères ?, s'enquit-elle, esquivant le sujet.

Dastan soupira et plongea une main dans sa crinière sombre.

- Le faucon-voyageur est arrivé il y a une heure. Les hommes de Garsiv ont été consciencieux dans leur enquête. Votre Haut Prête s'est montré particulièrement coopératif. Les corrompus de votre Ordre sont morts à présent. Il ne reste plus que deux Hassanssins en vie, probablement à notre recherche.

Un long silence pensif interrompit leur discussion jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne vers lui.

- Je dois rendre la Dague au…-

- Non !

Dastan la saisit par les épaules d'un mouvement brusque.

- Tu ne colleras pas ce foutu couteau dans cette pauvre pile de cailloux ! Je ne te laisserai pas sacrifier ta vie, Tamina !

De la panique et beaucoup de détermination brûlaient dans ses yeux, coupant le souffle de la jeune femme. Il savait – encore une fois, il savait ! Elle le fusilla du regard, dégageant ses épaules de son emprise avec une œillade tout aussi déterminée que la sienne.

- Dastan, c'est mon devoir ! Si vous en savez autant, alors vous devez comprendre, déclara-t-elle en se refusant au tutoiement.

- Tamina, les Hassanssins savent eux-aussi à propos du Temple. Dans le _«temps perdu»_, ils nous y attendaient, volaient la dague et essayaient de te tuer. Aller là-bas est hors de question.

Elle prit la mouche et le frôla volontairement en passant à ses côtés, bien décidée à arpenter la pièce en long, en large et en travers.

- Donc vous attendez de moi que je reste ici avec vous, pendant que vos frères règnent sur ma Sainte-Cité, recherchant des _fantômes_ probablement à quelques rues de nous dans cet antre à criminels ?!

Quelques coups retentirent sur la porte et le Sheikh Amar entra dans la chambre avec une expression heurtée tout à fait feinte.

- Et moi qui pensais que vous commenciez à m'apprécier, ma jolie.

Dastan s'avança vers eux.

- Ne soyez pas offensé. Elle peut à peine supporter ma présence, et je suis pourtant son époux.

- Oui, j'ai d'ailleurs amené quelque chose qui pourrait arranger ça, les informa Amar avec un grand sourire.

Il ne fit qu'un geste de main désinvolte mais aussitôt, les servants emplirent la pièce de plateaux et corbeilles de nourriture, ainsi que de grands pichets de vin.

- Et je vous offre simplement le meilleur de ma réserve personnelle car vous entendre vous disputer est distrayant et pour moi, et pour ma… mon… mes hommes… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, Prince.

Avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait pu réagir, leur hôte leur adressa un clin d'œil et les laissa seuls. Bien qu'elle fut affamée, la Princesse ne se servit qu'une pomme et repris sa déambulation dans la pièce.

- Quelle impudence !

- Le grand Sheikh essayait seulement de se montrer hospitalier. Cela ne vous tuerait pas de montrer un peu de gratitude, vous savez…

Dastan versa du vin dans deux coupes. Tamina le regarda faire, les sourcils soulevés dans une expression déconcertée.

- Vous allez encore essayer de me saouler, Prince ?

Il se tourna vers elle lentement, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Son regard provoqua encore une fois cette curieuse sensation au creux de son ventre : ses entrailles semblaient se tordre avec nervosité et elle croqua dans sa pomme, comme en geste de diversion.

Dastan se redressa progressivement et s'avança doucement vers elle, comme un prédateur traquant sa proie. Elle essaya de ne pas remarquer la façon dont la lumière des bougies jouait sur sa peau matte, formant des ombres dangereuses sur son visage. Ombres qui ne réussirent toutefois pas à dissimuler la lueur étincelante de ses yeux bleus.

- Notre nuit de noce nous a été volée, Princesse. Mais ne songez pas un seul instant que j'ai oublié votre _défi _d'il y a quelques jours.

Complètement hypnotisée par ses yeux et sa voix, elle le laissa s'asseoir à leur table après avoir remplacé la pomme qu'elle tenait dans sa main par une des coupes qu'il venait de remplir.

- Donc vous définissez bien la tâche de séduire une femme comme une _gageure_…, brava-t-elle en retrouvant son courage dans une gorgée de vin.

- A peine. Je pense que vous trouverez bien plus difficile de me résister.

Tamina arbora un rictus narquois lorsqu'il esquissa un mouvement comme pour venir l'embrasser. Elle leva son verre une fois de plus, projetant de le vider sur les genoux de Dastan quand soudainement, il la poussa sur le côté et la maintint sous la table. Elle hurla lorsqu'une lame se planta dans un des pieds du meuble boisé, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Les survivants Hassanssins avaient attaqués cette nuit là, pour le plus grand déplaisir du Sheikh Amar. Dastan avait détaché la Dague de sa ceinture et l'avait utilisée pour sauver sa vie… _encore une fois. _Même si Dastan et Seso s'étaient habilement chargé de leurs ennemis, et ce en un temps record, la journée pour revenir à Alamut fut tout sauf plaisante. Dastan était insupportablement satisfait de lui et Sheikh Amar avait insisté pour les «escorter à bon port» jusqu'à la Sainte-Cité, probablement pour être payé de tous ses services… _Evidemment_, les deux jeunes gens avaient juré de garder son petit commerce confidentiel et ses courses d'autruches clandestines ; et _évidemment, _il leur avait déclaré en retour qu'ils y seraient toujours les bienvenus, à chaque fois qu'ils désireraient se rappeler leurs «doux souvenirs de lune de miel».

Tamina devait admettre que le magnat bavard et son Ngbaka taciturne étaient effectivement appréciables. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la douce atmosphère engendrée par les huiles, ou encore la rassurante certitude que leurs ennemis étaient enfin neutralisés et anéantis, mais Tamina sentit sa colère et sa frustration fondre dans l'eau chaude et s'évanouir de son cœur. Elle se détendit davantage dans les eaux qui l'entouraient, se libérant enfin de la tension qui avait crispé ses muscles cette dernière semaine…

… Cette dernière revint toutefois au galop à la sensation des mains saisissant ses épaules.

- Calme-toi, Tamina… Ce n'est que moi…, se moqua Dastan.

Elle couvrit prestement sa poitrine avec un bras et résista de toutes ses forces à son envie de le gifler. Il était son époux, après tout, même s'il s'était faufilé sournoisement derrière elle. La Princesse décida tout de même de braver son autorité.

- Vous avez beaucoup d'audace, Prince Dastan, siffla-t-elle, rejoignant le côté opposé du bassin, rassemblant ses genoux pour bloquer la vision de son corps.

Il était torse-nu, et bien qu'elle y emploie toutes ses forces, il lui fut impossible de ne pas remarquer à quel point il était bel-homme. Elle avait d'abord vu sa force et son agilité mais ça… c'était différent… et ce calculateur semblait pertinemment avisé de son effet.

- D'audace ? C'est également ma chambre, femme.

Elle lui projeta une gerbe d'eau à la figure pour toute réponse.

- Quoi… ?, s'enquit-il en reniflant subrepticement son aisselle. Il semblerait que j'ai besoin d'un bain, moi aussi…, railla-t-il avec une mine contrariée des plus fausses.

Moins scrupuleuse que précédemment, la jeune femme lui jeta une bouteille d'huile parfumée… il l'esquiva _malheureusement _sans aucune difficulté.

- Comme si un seul bain pouvait suffire à laver un scélérat comme vous !

- Je vois que tu ne perds pas ta verve.

Dastan croisa ses bras sur son torse avec un air supérieur mais Tamina s'empêcha d'être distraite par le mouvement tout à fait masculin de ses pectoraux.

- Je vois que vous manquez toujours de manières, cingla-t-elle simplement.

Dans le coin de sa vision, elle entraperçut la robe propre qu'avaient préparée ses servantes pour elle.

- Tournez-vous, ordonna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

Son sourire narquois commençait vraiment à user ses nerfs, aussi séduisant qu'il soit. Mais s'il désirait considérer tout cela comme un jeu, alors elle jouerait elle aussi. Elle abaissa légèrement son menton, le dévisageant de manière suggestive avec tout le sarcasme possible, elle sourit à l'homme devant elle.

- Mais pour que je puisse vous admirer en entier, mon Prince…

Dastan sourit de plus belle. En connaissance de cause et acceptant bien volontiers son subterfuge, il se détourna d'elle. Tamina se jeta sur sa robe et l'enfila rapidement, en laça prestement les rubans tout en réfléchissant à sa prochaine manigance.

- Ce que vous voyez vous plait, ma chère ?, l'agaca-t-il alors que le silence de la jeune femme s'éternisait.

Alors qu'elle avait enfin choisi un plan d'action, Tamina se positionna juste derrière le Perse demi-nu se tenant toujours dos à elle…

- Je ne suis pas certaine, roucoula-t-elle dans son oreille, savourant la célérité soudaine de son souffle.

Dastan inclina légèrement sa tête vers elle, les yeux pourtant toujours fixé sur leur point d'origine.

- Mais vous êtes invitée à contempler davantage, Princesse… même s'il faudra vous montrer très méticuleuse…

- En effet, répondit-elle en déposant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Cette fois-ci, ses yeux se posèrent bien sur elle. Un frisson lui parcourut toute la colonne vertébrale.

- Vous aviez raison.

- A quel sujet ?

Tamina approfondit son emprise et le projeta derrière elle dans le bassin d'eau.

- Vous avez besoin d'un bain !

L'eau déborda abondamment du bassin et Dastan en émergea en en transperçant brusquement la surface. Il retrouva rapidement son équilibre, mais fut alors aussitôt pétrifié par le son du rire de la jeune femme. Il résonnait à travers la chambre, emplissant l'air d'allégresse. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait son rire – un _vrai_ rire. Progressivement, il se mit lui-aussi à partager son amusement, et il fallut peu de temps pour qu'il la rejoigne dans son hilarité, ce qui dut provoquer certainement beaucoup de questionnements dans le reste du palais.

Absorbée par son propre fou-rire, Tamina ne réalisa son mouvement que lorsqu'elle remarqua le corps ruisselant de Dastan se tenant juste devant elle. La seule vue du jeune homme la fit taire immédiatement. Il était vraiment attractif. Sa peau halée par la chaleur du soleil enveloppait ses muscles saillants et si masculins. Ses cheveux sombres et ses yeux bleu clair aux éclats d'océan en colère. Et son rictus narquois – cet exaspérant et bien trop suffisant sourire qui lui allait si bien, lui nouant constamment l'estomac dans des arabesques fébriles –. Sa fascination fut interrompue par son sourire machiavélique : elle recouvrit sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire trop fort à nouveau tandis qu'il l'attrapait sans vergogne.

- Dastan, arrête ça immédiatement ! Repose-moi à terre, sale rustre !, brava-t-elle en guise de protestation.

- J'en ai l'intention.

- Tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est tremper le lit !

- Je suis sûr qu'ils prévoient de changer les draps dans la matinée, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Dastan !, s'écria-t-elle en commençant à lutter avec plus de ferveur, pressentant que leur jeu devenait plus sérieux.

Il était toutefois trop tard car il avait déjà atteint le lit et essayait de l'y allonger avec douceur. Cependant, elle se déchainait : se contorsionnant, bousculant et repoussant son emprise. Le Prince de Perse vacilla et ils basculèrent tous les deux sur le matelas moelleux dans un enchevêtrement complexe de membres. Il fut le premier à regagner un semblant d'équilibre et plaqua le corps de la jeune femme sur le lit, saisissant son visage en coupe afin de pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tamina, murmura-t-il en caressant très légèrement ses joues de ses pouces.

En vue de la calmer davantage, il souleva son corps et se laissa à nouveau reposer sur ses propres genoux et avant-bras.

- Dastan… je-, commença-t-elle, avant d'être interrompue par un rapide et chaste baiser sur son front.

Elle le dévisagea, essayant désespérément de se composer une contenance mais en vain. Peut-être que le vin était bel-et bien profitable car elle semblait soudainement bien plus fragile qu'à l'ordinaire. Tamina n'ignorait pas de quoi il était à présent question – ses servantes avaient passé bien des nuits à lui relater leurs propres expériences. Mais cela… et Dastan…

- Tamina, répéta-t-il en apposant son propre front contre le sien et laissant ses yeux se clore.

Il inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises, ce qui offrit à la jeune fille une occasion de se calmer. Sa robe s'était imprégnée de l'eau perlant auparavant sa peau et à présent, elle était complètement trempée. Les senteurs des huiles embaumaient l'air. Lorsque Dastan rouvrit ses yeux à nouveau, elle se sentait plus sereine.

- Je sais que ce mariage n'est pas de ton propre fait : que tu l'as accepté pour des raisons politiques, mais tu dois savoir que je tiens à toi. Et même si cela fait peu de temps que nous nous connaissons, je sais que tu tiens à moi également.

- Vous vous flattez, Prince.

- Et vous faites une bien piètre menteuse, Princesse, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Mais je promets que ma nouvelle mission à partir de ce jour, sera de vous faire rire autant que possible.

Elle ne put rien contre lui. Les mots de Dastan l'avaient touchée, faisant fondre le moindre soupçon présent dans son cœur et dessinant un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Son bras se souleva et elle vint doucement caresser la crinière humide de son époux. Soudain, elle arbora un sourire malin : elle haussa un sourcil et rétorqua fièrement.

- Si tu as tant envie de me faire rire, tu n'as qu'à me montrer tes _prouesses_, «petit lionceau de Perse», le railla-t-elle sans pitié.

Le regard de son époux prit des teintes plus sombres, plus prédatrices et ce fut suffisant pour lui faire perdre tout rythme de respiration. Il murmura quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, ses propres gémissements recouvrant la voix de Dastan : ce dernier lui mordillait la gorge. Ses doigts plongèrent dans sa longue et douce chevelure brune. Il inclina son visage afin d'avoir davantage accès à son cou. Son autre main se baladait le long de son ventre, au dessus de sa robe. Le souffle de la jeune-femme se figea lorsqu'il contourna les rubans scellant sa robe : sa paume brûlante et ferme pressa la douce chair d'un de ses seins, le massant jusqu'à en faire saillir l'extrémité. Une douce plainte s'échappa de sa gorge, poussant Dastan à pincer son téton avec espièglerie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, Princesse… ? Un lion dans votre lit, vous dites… ?, railla-t-il. N'ayez crainte. Je vais vous sauver…

Elle ne put qu'éclater de rire alors qu'il la débarrassait du reste de ses vêtements. Les dernières traces d'hésitation s'ôtèrent au rythme de ses vêtements et elle saisit en coupe le visage du Prince, l'embrassant fervemment.

Dastan émit un grognement d'approbation, agréablement surpris par son enthousiasme. Ils finirent par entremêler leurs corps, alternant douces caresses et féroces étreintes.

Il ne fallut que très peu de temps avant que sa bouche ne vienne parsemer sa poitrine de chauds et humides baisers épars, payant particulièrement attention à chaque endroit sensible. Tamina plongea ses doigts dans sa crinière, le pressant encore davantage contre elle.

Soudain, elle esquissa un sourire félin et le débarrassa de son sarouel perse avec aisance : ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son membre tumescent sans la moindre honte. Son priape, épais et pulsant, s'étendait solidement au creux de sa main fine. Elle ne put effectuer que quelques mouvements avant qu'il n'écarte ses cuisses avec fermeté et n'introduise deux de ses doigts dans son antre chaud. Dastan savoura alors pleinement la vision de cette beauté se tordant de plaisir sous son corps. D'incompréhensibles sons jaillissaient des lèvres roses de Tamina, à la manière d'une mélodie insensée. Ses mains tremblantes s'agrippèrent à lui, s'égarant sur ses formes – d'abord ses hanches, son dos, ses épaules… ses cuisses et oh ! Elle n'avait qu'à l'agripper ici – comme pour se prévenir de s'envoler au paradis sans lui. Dastan sut qu'elle avait atteint ses limites lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et qu'un cri silencieux lui entrouvrit la bouche, suivi de près par de rapides halètements.

Remplaçant ses doigts par ses reins, Dastan positionna son bassin près du bas-ventre de la jeune-fille, et entoura son visage de ses avant-bras, bien décidé à contempler sa jouissance. Sans prévenir, il se mit à la heurter fermement, sans pour autant la pénétrer. Cela avait pour but de rappeler à Tamina qu'il y avait encore bien d'autres choses à voir… Elle ne put que gémir son nom à la friction délicieuse qu'il lui infligeait malicieusement.

- Dastan, souffla-t-elle dans le creux de son épaule, déposant sa bouche hagarde contre sa peau brûlante.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle put dire pour en demander davantage. Au lieu de s'arrêter là, elle souleva ses jambes et les enroula fermement autour des hanches de Dastan : commençant à se cambrer elle-même contre lui pour expérimenter avec plus d'intensité cette sensation délectable.

- Par tous les dieux, Tamina !, grogna Dastan.

- Ne me demande pas de t'implorer !

Il mordilla son menton avec narquoiserie…

- Pas ce soir, en tout cas…

Dastan la pénétra jusqu'à la garde d'un vif et autoritaire coup de rein. Les deux gémirent à l'unisson à cette sensation. Tamina ressentit très nettement le désagréable effet d'avoir été pénétrée si profondément – même s'il prenait tout le temps qu'il pouvait, se fiant aux crispations de ses doigts sur ses épaules – et ce à chaque mouvement successif. Son corps s'éleva instinctivement pour venir rencontrer celui de Dastan, imprimant désormais son rythme au sien… tout en l'incitant par la suite à aller plus vite…

Toute pensée lui échappa. Il ne subsistait que cette pression, étreignant chacune des parcelles de son corps, et le désir urgent que cette dernière l'enserre jusqu'à faire exploser l'univers tout entier autour d'elle. Soudainement, elle inversa leurs positions et le chevaucha. Son dos se cambrait, rythmé par l'ondulation de ses hanches, et elle savourait chaque grognement et râle soutirés de la gorge du puissant guerrier Perse qu'elle dominait. Il empoigna sa croupe, la ravageant encore plus fermement jusqu'à ce que le monde ne se bouleverse enfin.

La longue chevelure brune de Tamina s'étendit autour d'eux à la manière d'un fin rideau tandis qu'elle s'écroulait sur lui. Dastan laissa pleuvoir une averse de baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau accessible, encerclant de ses bras musclés le corps fin de la Princesse. Alors qu'elle reposait son visage sur le sien, Tamina sentit qu'elle pouvait enfin reprendre son souffle. Front contre front avec son épouse, Dastan ne put s'empêcher de ressentir pleinement leur harmonie. Après ce qu'il sembla être une éternité, il décolla doucement ses hanches des siennes et la déposa gentiment à sa gauche afin qu'elle puisse se reposer à ses côtés. Ils partagèrent alors de tendres baisers une fois qu'ils eurent retrouvé leur respiration et la somnolence vint progressivement s'emparer de leur vision.

- Bonne nuit, ma Princesse…, murmura Dastan dans ses cheveux de soie tandis qu'ils se laissaient enfin aller au sommeil

- Bonne nuit… mon _lionceau_…

* * *

_**Note de fin de Yeahthathappens : Alors ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas écrit de fanfiction et tout commentaire constructif est le bienvenu !**_

**Note de la traductrice : voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à commenter !**


End file.
